dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Winona quotes
This page lists Winona's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Winona Tools Base Game * Axe- "I never was the 'woodsy' type." * Luxury Axe- "A shiny way to cut stuff down." * Shovel- "Time to get digging." * Regal Shovel- " A little too snazzy for my taste." * Pickaxe- "Not my preferred kind of manual labor." * Opulent Pickaxe- "A shiny way to smash up rocks." * Razor- "Never hurts to have more tools." * Razor (can't shave)- "I'd NEVER misuse a tool." * Razor (nothing left)- "Smooth as sheet metal." * Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "Dirty work's not for broad daylight." * Hammer- "And I know how to use it!" * Pitchfork- "It's so...rural." Don't Starve Together * Lucy the Axe- "You're alright for an axe." * Feather Pencil- "I've got ugly handwriting." * Brush- "Repetitive tasks are soothing." * Saddle- "How'd I get saddled with this? Ha!" * War Saddle- "Alright, who wants to fight?" * Glossamer Saddle- "Still wouldn't keep up with a Leepin' Lena..." * Saddlehorn- "Takes a saddle off real quick." * Salt Lick (normal, burning, and burnt)- "Keeps livestock nice and docile." Lights Base Game * Campfire (upon being built)- "It'll last me the night, hopefully." * Fire Pit (upon being built)- "It's the pits out here." * Campfire (high)- "A good healthy blaze." * Fire Pit (high)- "Properly roaring." * Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "About as cozy as it gets out here." * Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "It's gonna go out soon." * Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "On its last legs." * Campfire and Fire Pit (out)- "My sister was afraid of the dark." * Torch- "There's beauty in a simple design." * Miner Hat- "I put that behind me." * Torch and Miner Hat (out)- "Out like a light." * Pumpkin Lantern- "It's childish, but in a nice way." * Lantern- "Who'd want a non-electric lamp?" Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire- "It's... cold? Somehow?" * Endothermic Fire Pit- "It makes cold fire? I don't quite get it." * Endothermic Fire (high)- "A good healthy blaze." * Endothermic Fire Pit (high)- "Properly roaring." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (normal)- "Seems good for now." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (low)- "Gonna go out soon." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "On its last legs." * Endothermic Fire (out)- "That's that." * Endothermic Fire Pit (out)- "My sister was afraid of the dark." * Moggles- "A real strange contraption." Don't Starve Together * Mushlight (off)- "Where's the plug?" * Mushlight (on)- "How's it work without circuitry?" * Glowcap (off)- "Is there an 'on' switch?" * Glowcap (on)- "It lights up, even without filament." * Mushlight and Glowcap (burnt)- "Roasted." * Willow's Lighter- "Neat little gizmo there." Survival Base Game * Backpack- "I don't mind playing pack mule." * Piggyback- "Makes everything smell like pig." * Bird Trap- "Birds of a feather get trapped together." * Bug Net- "Wish we had mosquito netting." * Fishing Rod- "Not a bad way to unwind." * Straw Roll- "Gonna hit the hay. Literally." * Fur Roll- "Better to hit the fur than the hay." * Tent- "Putting the tent together is the best part of camping." * Trap- "All the trappings of a good dinner. Ha!" * Honey Poultice- "Takes care of workplace injuries." * Healing Salve- "Soothes minor cuts and scrapes." * Umbrella- "It serves its purpose." * Compass- ** N- "North." ** S- "South." ** E- "East." ** W- "West." ** NE- "Northeast." ** SE- "Southeast." ** NW- "Northwest." ** SW- "Southwest." * Compass (generic)- "I'm pretty good with directions." * Compass (broken)- "Shoddy handmade junk!" Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- "Keeps drinks cool until breaktime." * Luxury Fan- "Too fancy." * Siesta Lean-to- "What sort of bonehead sleeps during the day?!" * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "I'd rather sleep then nap." * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "It ain't safe." * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "Not without supper first." * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "No way I'm falling asleep here." * Tent (burnt)- "Yup. Just like camping." * Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "Probably for the best. Back to work!" * Thermal Stone- "This is a good rock. A special rock." * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "Brr! Like a chunk of ice." * Thermal Stone (cold)- "It's a little chilly." * Thermal Stone (warm)- "Tepid." * Thermal Stone (hot)- "Almost TOO hot." * Pretty Parasol- "Better than nothing." Don't Starve Together * Telltale Heart- "I got heart to spare." * Booster Shot- "I've never taken a sick day in my life." * Waterballoon- "I throw a killer curveball." * Whirly Fan- "Swirly." * Whirly Fan (broken)- "Useless handmade junk!" * Bernie (held and inactive)- "This little guy's been well loved." * Bernie (active)- "Is he clockwork? Can I peek inside?" * Bernie (broken)- "He's a bit of a fixer-upper." * Bundling Wrap- "We could wrap stuff up for later." * Bundling Wrap (no items, unable to bundle)- "I can't wrap up thin air." * Bundled Supplies- "That oughta keep everything nice and fresh." Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- "I make a mean stew." * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "The fire still has quite a bit of work to do." * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Almost!" * Crock Pot (finished)- "Soup's on!" * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "That's quite impractical." * Bee Box- "It's like an assembly line in there. Busy!" * Bee Box (no honey)- "Where's that stellar work ethic, bees?!" * Bee Box (some honey)- "You've been working hard." * Bee Box (full of honey)- "Excellent work, bees!" * Basic and Improved Farm- "You reap whatcha sow." * Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "Our hard work is paying off." * Basic and Improved Farm (finished)- "Good to go." * Basic and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "It needs a bit of a kick." * Ice Box- "It's not factory standard." * Drying Rack- "A rack for drying meat." * Drying Rack (drying)- "It's well on its way." * Drying Rack (finished)- "Ready for eatin'." Reign of Giants * Crock Pot (burnt)- "You guys like gristle, right?" * Bee Box (burnt)- "Factory fire!" * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "I hate seeing hard work wasted." * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "Not gonna make progress like that." * Drying Rack (burnt)- "Well, it's dry." * Bucket-o-poop- "Plants can't get enough." Don't Starve Together * Crock Pot (refusing to cook, generic)- "I'm not really in a cooking mood." * Crock Pot (refusing to cook, in use)- "How's the grub coming?" * Crock Pot (refusing to cook, too far)- "I gotta get closer. Or grow longer arms." * Ice Box (in use)- "No rush." * Mushroom Planter (empty)- "Nothing yet." * Mushroom Planter (some)- "We've got our first mushrooms!" * Mushroom Planter (lots)- "Looks like a pretty good yield." * Mushroom Planter (stuffed)- "Lookit all that fungus." * Mushroom Planter (rotten)- "Not much use with a dead log." * Mushroom Planter (burnt)- "All burned up." * Mushroom Planter (snow covered)- "It's real cold out." Science Base Game * Science Machine- "Rickety, but I can use it to build things." * Alchemy Engine- "I guess proximity activates the whirlygigs?" * Thermal Measurer- "Assembling gadgets is so fulfilling." * Rainometer- "That's a mighty fine gadget." * Lightning Rod- "That's one way to get electricity." * Lightning Rod (charged)- "All charged up and nowhere to go." * Gunpowder- "For when you need a big KABOOM!" Reign of Giants * Science Machine (burnt)- "Can I make the next one?" * Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "Now we get to make another!" * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "Rest in peace, sweet gizmo." * Rainometer (burnt)- "Must fire take everything I love?" * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "We should mass produce these things." * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "Witness the efficiency of the future!" * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "Needs a top up." * Electrical Doodad- "A thing of beauty." Don't Starve Together * Cartographer's Desk- "Good place to kick your feet up, if nothin' else." * Cartographer's Desk (burning)- "Welp." * Cartographer's Desk (burnt)- "It's okay. I'll assemble another." * Potter's Wheel- "Not bad for a handmade table." * Potter's Wheel (burnt)- "Let's build another." * Potter's Wheel (invalid material)- "That ain't for sculpting." * Potter's Wheel (Marble or Cut Stone placed)- "Ready for sculpting." * Potter's Wheel (material already present)- "No sense wasting materials." * Potter's Wheel (sculpture)- "Looks great!" * Potter's Wheel (sketch already known)- "We already got these schematics." Fight Base Game * Spear- "So crude." * Ham Bat- "Good fer a smackin'." * Boomerang- "It's great at comebacks. Ha!" * Boomerang (hit self)- "I'll catch you next time! Ow..." * Blow Dart- "Ptoo!" * Sleep Dart- "Inflicts the very worst thing... laziness." * Fire Dart- "Simple, but effective." * Football Helmet- "Gotta protect the assets." * Grass Suit- "Not at all useful." * Log Suit- "Punch me! It does nothing! Ha!" * Marble Suit- "Protects your inner workings." * Bee Mine- "Sounds like the hum of an engine." * Tooth Trap- "Gnarly gnashers." Reign of Giants * Scalemail- "Bit flashy, hey?" * Morning Star- "No time for star gazin'." * Weather Pain- "All bluster, no bite." Don't Starve Together * Battle Helm- "Surprisingly practical." * Battle Spear- "This would never pass inspection." * Electric Dart- "I'm gonna shoot this at the bot's butt." * Tail o' Three Cats- "The preferred tool of the foreman." * Napsack- "An unethical weapon, plain and simple." Structures Base Game * Birdcage- "That's some proper metalwork." * Birdcage (occupied)- "She was just a patsy." * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Why are you tired? Your life is so cushy." * Pig House- "No way that's up to code." * Pig House (occupied, lights on)- " Fuller than a downtown tenement house." * Pig House (occupied, lights off)- "Hey! I just want some light!" * Rabbit Hutch- "How'd they build these with no thumbs?" * Hay Wall (held)- "Assembly time." * Hay Wall- "It's just a hay bale, really." * Hay Wall (damaged)- "It's just a hay bale, really. It'd be a pleasure to fix it." * Wood Wall (held)- "Assembly time." * Wood Wall- "Built nice and sturdy." * Wood Wall (damaged)- "Built nice and sturdy. It'd be a pleasure to fix it." * Stone Wall (held)- "Assembly time." * Stone Wall- "The building part is over." * Stone Wall (damaged)- "The building part is over. It'd be a pleasure to fix it." * Chest- "Handmade, so you know it's not up to snuff." * Chest (full)- "It's full to bursting." * Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- "That's just impractical." * Sign- "I'll take this as a sign." * Potted Fern- "That's my kind of decor. Simple." Reign of Giants * Pig House (burnt)- "That's a shame." * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "Welp." * Hay Wall (burnt)- "Guess we should've seen that coming." * Wood Wall (burnt)- "Just means we gotta build more." * Chest (burnt)- "Hope there was nothin' good inside." * Scaled Chest- "For the snootiest of snoots." * Sign (burnt)- "Burnt to cinders." Don't Starve Together * Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- "Hey! Is it my turn to feed the bird?" * Birdcage (occupied, bird starving)- "This poor bird's a bag of bones." * Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- "I think it was my turn to feed her." * Birdcage (occupied, bird skeleton)- "Let's uh... just sweep that under the rug." * Sign and Directional Sign (empty)- "Just waiting for some scribbles." * Directional Sign (burnt)- "Burnt to cinders." * Mini Sign (held)- "I hate handmade stuff." * Mini Sign (empty)- "What good's a blank sign?" * Mini Sign (draw with no subject)- "I'm not much of an artist." * Mini Sign (drawn on)- "Cutesy little drawing." * End Table (empty)- "Sturdily built." * End Table (flowers)- "Pretty sure this one won't move." * End Table (new light source)- "I miss lamps." * End Table (old light source)- "That's not gonna last much longer." * End Table (wilted)- "That bouquet's seen better days." * End Table (burnt)- "That's a shame." * Friendly Scarecrow- "Doesn't look too scary." * Friendly Scarecrow (burning)- "That lit up real fast!" * Friendly Scarecrow (burnt)- "That happens when you build stuff with straw." * Moon Rock Wall (held)- "Assembly time." * Moon Rock Wall- "It's already been built. Sigh." * Moon Rock Wall (damaged)- "It's already been built. Sigh. It'd be a pleasure to fix it." * Scaled Furnace- "Pretty fancy for a heater." * Wardrobe- "I could build a million of these." * Wardrobe (burning)- "And up it goes." * Wardrobe (burnt)- "So who wants to build another one?" * Wardrobe (unable to change, generic)- "All a gal needs is a good pair of overalls." * Wardrobe (unable to change, on fire)- "Fire in textiles!" * Wardrobe (unable to change, in use)- "Should I put together another one?" * Wood Fence (held)- "Just needs to be assembled." * Wood Fence- "A clearly handmade fence." * Wood Gate (held)- "Just gotta assemble it now." * Wood Gate- "A clearly handmade gate." * Potted Succulent- "It's in a pot now." Exclusive to PS4 * Accomploshrine- "A testament to my achievements. Or lack of them." Turfs Base Game * Cobblestones- "That's a chunk of road." * Grass Turf- "That's a chunk of grassy ground." * Rocky Turf- "That's a chunk of rocky ground." * Marsh Turf- "That's a chunk of squishy ground." * Fungal Turf (red)- "That's a chunk of weird ground." * Fungal Turf (green)- "That's a chunk of weird ground." * Fungal Turf (blue)- "That's a chunk of weird ground." * Guano Turf- "That's a chunk of mineshaft." * Mud Turf- "That's a chunk of muddy ground." * Other Turfs- "That's a chunk of ground." Reign of Giants * All Turfs- "That's a chunk of ground." Don't Starve Together * Scaled Flooring- "That's a chunk of fancy ground." Refine Base Game * Rope- "An essential building material." * Boards- "Oh, the possibilities." * Cut Stone- "Prepped and ready for the assembly line." * Papyrus- "I don't have much use for that, personally." * Purple Gem- "A little snooty gem." * Nightmare Fuel- "I don't trust that stuff." Don't Starve Together * Cratered Moonrock- "A rock with a hole in it." * Marble Bean- "That couldn't possibly work." * Beeswax- "It smells kinda alright." * Wax Paper- "So waxy." Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "Looks just like that egghead! Ha!" * Prestihatitator- "Why do we even have that lever?!" * Shadow Manipulator- "Not sure how it works, but I'm gonna find out." * Pan Flute- "Let's see if I can't play a little ditty." * Night Light- "Creepy to the core." * Night Armour- "Soothingly unsettling." * Dark Sword- "Not too keen on touching that." * One-man Band- "I ain't musically inclined." * Bat Bat- "Ha! Clever." * Belt of Hunger- "So tight I barely remember the gnawing hunger!" * Chilled Amulet- "Now I don't have to take breaks to cool off." * Nightmare Amulet- "It's, uh, a purple necklace." * Life Giving Amulet- "Jewelry ain't really my thing." * Fire Staff- "This "magic" stuff's a safety hazard." * Ice Staff- "This doesn't seem safe." * Telelocator Staff- "So you're telling me this stick is "magic"?" * Telelocator Focus (full)- "Fully operational." * Telelocator Focus and Socket (missing gem)- "Still gotta tinker with it a bit." * Telolocator Socket (full)- "Ready for a test run!" Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "That ain't coming back to life." * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "The next one we make'll be better." * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "Let's make another." * Old Bell- "There's always a stampede when the quittin' bell rings." Don't Starve Together * Ocuvigil (normal, burning, and burnt)- "Someone's got their eye on me." * Moon Dial (generic)- "Must be broke. I can still see the moon." * Moon Dial (new moon)- "Brand spanking new moon." * Moon Dial (waxing)- "It's waxing." * Moon Dial (full moon)- "Full as can be." * Moon Dial (waning)- "It's waning." * Moon Dial (in Caves)- "It was impractical to build this here." * The Lazy Deserter- "It runs on 'magic' instead of electricity." * The Lazy Deserter (active)- "Rarin' to go." Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- "I don't need thimbles. My hands are pure callus!" * Rabbit Earmuffs- "I hate cold weather." * Straw Hat- "Keeps the sun outta your eyes." * Beefalo Hat- "Seems secretive." * Beekeeper Hat- "Respecting bees means respecting stingers." * Feather Hat- "Well la-dee-da." * Winter Hat- "Perfect for winters in the tenement house." * Top Hat- "How bourgeoisie." * Dapper Vest- "A vest fit for an egghead." * Breezy Vest- "They weren't kidding about the breeze." * Puffy Vest- "I wish it had sleeves." * Bush Hat- "Just, y'know. Strap a bush on your head." * Garland- "For getting dolled up." * Walking Cane- "It's no Tin Lizzie." Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "Do I look like a fur trader?" * Fashion Melon- "A melon for your melon." * Ice Cube- "There must be a more practical solution." * Rain Coat- "Very practical." * Rain Hat- "Dry as a daisy. That's the phrase, right?" * Summer Frest- "Workplace safety is a top priority." * Floral Shirt- "That's one loud shirt." * Eyebrella- "Nice and dry underneath." * Hibearnation Vest- "One seriously cozy vest." Don't Starve Together * Trusty Tape- "That's my trusty mending tape." * Fashion Goggles- "I hate fashion." * Desert Goggles- "Helps you see, see?" * Funcap- "Really?" Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- "I love working with new materials." * Thulecite Wall (held)- "Assembly time." * Thulecite Wall- "If I break it, I'll get to build it again." * Thulecite Medallion (min)- "Nothing out of place here." * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "I feel uneasy for some reason." * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "The air's all prickly." * Thulecite Medallion (max)- "It can't possibly get worse." * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "My head's starting to clear a bit." * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "I'm feeling much better." * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- "Things seem pretty normal." * The Lazy Forager- "For those with a lackluster work ethic." * Magiluminescence- "Useful little tool." * Construction Amulet- "We could be good friends, you and I." * The Lazy Explorer- "For people who fear good, honest work." * Star Caller's Staff- "I'm not fully grasping this 'magic' thing." * Deconstruction Staff- "It's a hard work destroyer." * Pick/Axe- "That's really not my forte." * Thulecite Crown- "Transforms the wearer into the 'King of Snoot'." * Thulecite Suit- "Not a bad piece of work." * Thulecite Club- "This thulecite stuff is incredible!" * Houndius Shootius (held)- "Lemme assemble it." * Houndius Shootius- "That's a fine piece of work." Books Don't Starve Together * Birds of the World- "I was never much of a book learner." * Applied Horticulture- "I prefer to learn from experience." * Sleepytime Stories- "I already know how to sleep, thanks." * The End is Nigh!- "I prefer hands-on learning." * On Tentacles- "I'm not really a 'book smarts' kind of gal." Cartography Don't Starve Together * Map Scroll (empty)- "There's nothin' on it." Critters Don't Starve Together * Kittykit- "I'm going to spoil you rotten." * Vargling- "Pups love you no matter who you are." * Ewelet- "You're just a fluffball on legs!" * Broodling- "You're pretty swell, for a tiny monstrosity." * Glomglom- "You're pretty cute for a giant bug, hey?" * Giblet- "Hey there, feathers." Sculpt Don't Starve Together * Carved Hornucopia- "Ugh, don't remind me of food." * Bubble Pipe Carving- "It's got bubbles coming out the top." * Pawn Figure- "Nice hat." * Rook Figure- "Looks heavy." * Knight Figure- "Why the long face?" * Bishop Figure- "I'm not big on headgames." * Queenly Figure- "I've got a bad feeling about this one." * Kingly Figure- "It's BUSTed. Ha!" * Deerclops Figure- " * Bearger Figure- " * Moose/Goose Figure- " * Dragonfly Figure- " * Knight, Bishop, and Rook Figures (shaking on new moon)- "That ain't supposed to move." Events ( only) Hallowed Nights * Candy Bag- "It's a goodybag." * Candy Apple- "A nice change from baked apples." * Candy Corn- "Is this even food?" * Catcoon Candy- "Not made of catcoons, thankfully." * Choco Pigs- "Best eaten by the handful." * Ghost Pop- "How spooky." * Tentacle Lolli- "Curious flavor." * Gummy Spider- "That gummy has too many legs for my taste." * Jelly Worm- "Real gelatinous." * Not-So-Candy Corn- "That's no treat." * Raisins- "That's just regular food." * "Raisins"- "Not sure anyone would eat those." * Candy Lice- "Ha, yuck! Everyone watch me eat'em!" * Otherworldly Jawbreaker- "I ain't patient enough to eat these." * Lava Pepper- "Whew! That's the kick y'need!" * Broken Stake- "Doesn't seem worth fixing." * Cubic Zirkonia Ball- "It's not the real thing." * Empty Elixir- "Someone drank it already." * Faux Fangs- "Chomp chomp." * Monkey Paw- "I wish for more wishes." * Spider Ring- "It's a plastic creepy crawly." * Binoculars- "Hope no one's been snoopin' on us." * Lone Glove- "That just ain't right - it's left! Ha!" * Snail Scale- "Not sure what to do with it. I'm weighing my options." * Goop Canister- "Not sure what this was for." * Toy Cobra- "Cute little toy, hey?" * Crocodile Toy- "Blech. Handmade." * Broken Terrarium- "Nope. Can't fix that." * Odd Radio- "I'm not messing with anymore radios." * Broken Hairdryer- "That might be fun to take apart." Winter's Feast * Gift Wrap- "I could wrap stuff up real nice." * Gift- "My presence is a gift. Ha." * Festive Tree Planter- "Just needs a tree." * Festive Tree Planter (burnt)- "Burnt." * Winter's Feast Tree (sapling)- "Still a bit on the small side." * Winter's Feast Tree- "Now that's a job well done." * Winter's Feast Tree (burning)- "Such a shame." * Winter's Feast Tree (burnt)- "No reason we can't make another." * Gingerbread Cookie- "I love these things!" * Eternal Fruitcake- "Just terrible." * Sugar Cookie- "No thanks, I'm sweet enough." * Candy Cane- "Homemade. What a waste of time!" * Chocolate Log Cake- "Chocolately." * Plum Pudding- "Not my favorite thing." * Apple Cider- "That's the good stuff." * Hot Cocoa- "Don't burn your mouth." * Heavenly Eggnog- "I know what eggs are, but what's a 'nog'?" * Festive Bauble- "Gotta be careful not to break it." * Festive Light- "Finally, something with wiring." * Magnificent Adornment- "Fancy lil ornament." Year of the Gobbler/Varg * Gobbler Shrine- "I feel luckier already." * Gobbler Shrine (empty)- "We oughta put a bush in there." * Gobbler Shrine (burnt)- "Smells like burnt gobbler." * Red Pouch- "Seems my fortune's changin'." * Lucky Gold Nugget- "I could use a bit of prosperity." * Red Firecrackers- "Lucky firecrackers!" * Red Lantern- "Nothing luckier around here than a light." * Lucky Fan- "It's a big fan made of tailfeathers." * Lucky Beast Head- "Front and center!" * Lucky Beast Body- "It's the beast's tummy!" * Lucky Beast Tail- "That's the business end." * Varg Shrine- " * Varg Shrine (empty)- " * Varg Shrine (burning)- " * Varg Shrine (burnt)- " * Lucky Whistle- " * Clay Hound- " * Clay Hound (statue)- " * Clay Varg- " * Clay Varg (statue)- " * Hound Sketch- " * Varg Sketch- " * Hound Figure- " * Varg Figure- " The Forge * Battlemaster Pugna- "Why don't you fight us yourself!" * Pit Pig- "Who's ready fer some bacon?!" * Crocommander- "You keep yer spit to yourself now, buddy." * Snortoise- "Steel yourself, turtle." * Scorpeon- "That acid stuff burns!" * Boarilla- "He's justa big meathead." * Grand Forge Boarrior- "Let's cut him down to size!" * Ancient Gateway (off)- "Just like the one I came through..." * Ancient Gateway (on)- "Welp, time to go!" * Ancient Anchor (empty)- "Can't go home without the key." * Ancient Anchor (key)- "Perfect assembly!" * Forge Portal- "Wonder how it works?" * Battle Standard- "Hey! We gotta destroy that Battle Standard!" * Baby Spider- "Can you tell your friends not to get so close to me, kid?" * Magma Golem- "Hey lil fella." * Living Staff- "I'm a bit of a Jane-of-all-trades." * Infernal Staff- "Doesn't look too hard to operate." * Petrifying Tome- "I ain't much of a bookworm." * Tome of Beckoning- "I ain't too well read." * Forging Hammer- "I'm most effective with a tool in hand." * Pith Pike- "Pretty snazzy weapon there!" * Spiral Spear- "Check out this drill bit!" * Riled Lucy- "I could take a swing at it. Ha!" * Darts- "Efficient, and painful!" * Molten Darts- "That's right up my alley!" * Reed Tunic- "It's paper thin!" * Feathered Reed Tunic- "I'd rather something a bit heftier." * Wood Armor- "It'll do in a pinch." * Jagged Wood Armor- "That should do the trick." * Silken Wood Armor- "That armor puts ya at peak efficiency!" * Stone Splint Mail- "This is more my style!" * Steadfast Stone Armor- "I could really take a hit in that thing!" * Barbed Helm- "Gives ya a lil extra punch!" * Nox Helm- "I'm gonna be a real slugger with that thing!" * Resplendent Nox Helm- "You'd be a real heavy hitter with that." * Feathered Wreath- "Faster than tiny hands on an assembly line." * Crystal Tiara- "I'd be so efficient with that!" * Clairvoyant Crown- "Just some high class trinket." * Woven Garland- "That'd be fer healin' my pals." * Flower Headband- "That hat'll help you feel right as rain." * Blossomed Wreath- "That's fer a bit of self maintenance." * Started revival- "Up'n'attem now." * Finished revival- "Back to work!" * Revived- "I'm back on the clock!" * Refusing inappropriate weapon- "That's not really my forte." Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- "Just a tree." * Lumpy Evergreen- "Yep. Definitely a tree." * Spiky Tree- "Mhm. It's a tree." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "As long as the job's done." * Spiky Tree (stump)- "That's one down." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "That's an impressive blaze." * Spiky Tree (burning)- "Gone up in flames." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "Completely charred." * Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Looks brittle." * Evergreen (sapling)- "It can handle itself from there." * Log- "It's a hunk of wood." * Log (burning)- "I coulda built something with that." * Charcoal- "It gets everywhere." * Pine Cone- "That's a pine cone." * Marble Tree- "How does that work?" * Totally Normal Tree (regular and stump)- "Did that tree just move?" * Living Log- "Stop looking at me like that." * Sapling- "Might be useful." * Sapling (picked)- "All the useful bits are gone." * Sapling (burning)- "Lit up brighter than a New York power grid." * Sapling (held)- "Needs replanting." * Grass Tuft (held)- "Looks like some gardening is in order." * Berry Bush (held)- "I love getting my hands dirty." * Spiky Bush (held)- "Well it's not gonna replant itself." * Twigs- "I could snap these like twigs! Ha!" * Grass Tuft- "That's some tall grass." * Grass Tuft and Reeds (picked)- "It's on break." * Grass Tuft (barren)- "Needs a little boost." * Grass Tuft (burning)- "Grass fire!" * Cut Grass- "A fire waiting to happen." * Berry Bush- "Can I eat those?" * Berry Bush (burning)- "Not much I can do now." * Berry Bush (picked)- "Picked it right clean." * Berry Bush (barren)- "Needs something from a beast's backside." * Reeds- "Looks like they're hollow inside." * Reeds (burning)- "Uh..." * Cut Reeds- "Doesn't hold a candle to steel pipe." * Plant- "A tiny little plant." * Plant (growing)- "It's hard at work." * Plant (ready to be picked)- "Good to go." * Marsh Plant- "A tiny little plant." * Spiky Bush- "Gnarly little bush." * Spiky Bush (after picking)- "Yeow! That smarts!" * Spiky Bush (burning)- "It's on fire." * Flower- "A bit cutesy." * Petals- "Don't see a whole lotta use for these." * Evil Flower- "I think I'll steer clear of that." * Dark Petals- "They seem mean-spirited." * Red Mushroom- "It's some sorta red mushroom." * Green Mushroom- "It's some sorta green mushroom." * Blue Mushroom- "It's some sorta blue mushroom." * Red, Green and Blue Mushroom (sleeping)- "Lazy mushroom." * Red Mushroom (picked)- "Picked clean. Gotta wait." * Green Mushroom (picked)- "It's a mushroom hole." * Blue Mushroom (picked)- "Got'er done." Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "Another tree." * Birchnut Tree (stump)- "Done and done." * Birchnut Tree (burning)- "That's an impressive blaze." * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "Completely charred." * Birchnut- "Everything you need to build a tree." * Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "This tree's still under construction." * Sapling (withered)- "The heat did a number on this one." * Grass Tuft (withered)- "It couldn't stand the heat." * Berry Bush (withered)- "You've obviously never worked boiler room." * Plant (withered)- "It's a bit hot out." * Cactus- "Prickly." * Cactus (after picking)- "Yeow! That smarts!" * Cactus (picked)- "Guess we know who won that one." * Tumbleweed- "Rollin' along the road of life." Don't Starve Together * Lumpy Sapling- "I don't know how it got here, but good on it." * Twiggy Tree- "That's one skinny tree." * Twiggy Tree (stump)- "Won't have to do that again for awhile." * Twiggy Tree (burning)- "That's an impressive blaze." * Twiggy Tree (burnt)- "Completely charred." * Twiggy Tree (old)- "Looks like that two-bit magician." * Twiggy Tree (sapling)- "Not even worth chopping." * Twiggy Tree Cone- "Belongs in the ground." * Sapling, Grass Tuft, and Berry Bush (disease warning, after picking)- "Whew! If that isn't the mightiest smell." * Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Juicy Berry Bush (disease reset, after digging)- "That helped a bit." * Sapling (disease warning, picked)- "You're smelling a little funky." * Diseased Sapling (normal, picked, and withered)- "That thing does not look good." * Diseased Sapling (burning)- "Lit up brighter than a New York powergrid." * Grass Tuft (disease warning, picked)- "Not lookin' too lush." * Diseased Grass Tuft (normal, picked, withered, and barren)- "You should see a doctor." * Diseased Grass Tuft (burning)- "Grass fire!" * Berry Bush and Juicy Berry Bush (disease warning, picked)- "Yeuch! Is it supposed to smell like that?" * Diseased Berry Bush and Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (normal, picked, withered, and barren)- "Maybe you oughta take a sick day..." * Diseased Berry Bush and Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- "Not much I can do now." * Juicy Berry Bush- "Looks tasty. Hope they're not poison." * Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- "Picked it right clean." * Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- "Not much I can do now." * Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- "Totally pooped. Or unpooped?" * Juicy Berry Bush (held)- "I'll replant that if no one else wants to." * Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- "Pssh. This heat's nothing."" * Marble Sprout- "Uh, it's growing? Maybe?" * Marble Shrub- "That came in pretty nicely." * Rose- "Not sure how to feel about that..." * Rose (after picking)- "Yeow! That smarts!" * Succulent- "This plant don't give up easy." * Succulent (held)- "It's been picked." Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- "Hard at work." * Killer Bee Hive- "Wouldn't mess with that without good reason." * Honeycomb- "Let's build a bee house." * Hound Mound- "So that's where they're comin' from." * Bones- "It's covered in tooth marks." * Touch Stone- "Does anyone actually stay dead around here?" * Obelisk (up)- "I can't begin to imagine how it works." * Obelisk (down)- "What on earth is that thing?" * Harp Statue- "I don't know. Some fancy thing." * Marble Pillar- "Fancy." * Marble- "This marble's real fancy." * Rundown House- "I could disassemble that." * Merm Head- "I'd better hammer down that eyesore." * Pig Head- "I should hammer down that eyesore." * Pig Torch- "Kitschy." * Basalt- "Great, it's a rock." * Boulder- "Mhm, yep. That's a rock." * Rocks- "A bunch of rocks." * Flint- "So archaic..." * Nitre- "I got some plans in mind for that." * Gold Nugget- "Gold! What a prospect." * Grave- "Anything good in there, ya think?" * Grave (dug)- "Just a hole now." * Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Time to get my hands dirty." * Animal Track- "Something tasty passed through here." * Animal Track (lost its trail)- "Gah! I lost it." * Animal Track (found)- "I didn't order lunch to go. Get'em!" * Wooden Thing- "That gadget has my name on it." * Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "Coming along real nice." * Wooden Thing (locked)- "Still needs a bit of tinkering." * Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "That did it." * Ring Thing- "Nice little metal doodad." * Crank Thing- "Let's get cranky. Ha!" * Box Thing- "Pulling the lever makes me feel better." * Metal Potato Thing- "Yuck. Handmade." * Worm Hole- "I'm not one to shy away from a dirty job." * Worm Hole (open)- "Here we go!" * Worm Hole (exited)- "That'll get the adrenaline pumping!" * Pond- "I can't see the bottom." * Skeleton- "A workplace safety reminder." * Spider Den- "I'd rather not mess with that." * Spider Eggs- "I think it'd be unwise to plant this." * Rabbit Hole- "Lots of excavation work around here." * Walrus Camp- "I wonder how long that took to build?" * Walrus Camp (empty)- "Just a mud pit." Reign of Giants * Ice- "Chilly." * Mini Glacier- "A weirdly isolated glacier." * Mini Glacier (melted)- "Yep. That's a puddle." * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- "Err, are those my footprints? Shoot!" * Burrow- "The excavation crew's down there." * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "Guess it wasn't structurally sound." * Rundown House (burnt)- "A waste of building materials." * Merm Head (burnt)- "Hooboy, that's a powerful stench." * Pig Head (burnt)- "What a waste of materials." * Hollow Stump- "We all gotta sleep." * Hollow Stump (empty)- "As abandoned as an old warehouse." * Glommer's Statue- "One weird sculpture." * Glommer's Statue (mined)- "The materials were worth more than the statue." * Skeleton (self)- "%s was disassembled by %s." Don't Starve Together * Florid Postern- "That was a one-way ticket." * Gigantic Beehive- "Yeesh! I'd take a hammer to that." * Honey Patch- "Sticky. I'd rather not walk on it." * Somewhat Gigantic Beehive- "I swear that thing's gotten bigger." * Marble Sculpture (rook, raw)- "Looks like free marble to me." * Marble Sculpture (bishop, raw)- "I could take it or leave it." * Marble Sculpture (knight, raw)- "I'd rather having building materials than art." * Marble Sculpture (rook, mined)- "I could probably fix that up a bit." * Marble Sculpture (bishop, mined)- "Needs a proper repair job." * Marble Sculpture (knight, mined)- "Creepy. Let's fix it." * Marble Sculpture (wrong piece, unable to repair)- "That'd clog the assembly line." * Marble Sculpture (rook, repaired)- "There we go, back in one piece." * Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired)- "Doesn't that give you a good, satisfied feeling?" * Marble Sculpture (knight, repaired)- "A job well done." * Marble Sculpture (rook, bishop, and knight, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- "Something else needs to happen." * Magma- "Lava!" * Rock- "That... is a rock." * Crispy Skeleton- "Yikes. Not a good way to go." * Marble Statue (Comedy)- "This is too strange." * Marble Statue (Tragedy)- "We thought she was gone..." * Marble Statue (Pawn and Vase)- "A bit snooty." * Meteor- "Mhm, yep. That's a rock." * Moon Rock- "Woah! What an odd texture." * Moon Stone (broken)- "In need of a good fixin'!" * Moon Stone (repaired)- "I don't think it's done yet." * Moon Stone (repaired, Star Caller's Staff placed)- "Job well done! Now what?" * Moon Stone (repaired, Moon Caller's Staff placed)- "Moonlight's good for the complexion, hey?" * Moon Stone (repaired, wrong staff)- "Hm. This wasn't assembled right." * Moon Stone (repaired, not staff)- "It doesn't fit together like that." * Moon Rubble- "That's... strange." * Petrified Evergreen- "Solid stone." * Rock Den- "Come on out, don't be shy." * Skeleton (all players)- "%s got disassembled by %s." * Stagehand- "Why's this table givin' me the creeps?" * Stagehand (walking)- "Shoo!" * Suspicious Marble (rook)- "Let's fix that up." * Suspicious Marble (knight)- "I just can't stand disrepair." * Suspicious Marble (bishop)- "Someone's in need of a fixing." * Suspicious Moonrock (Werepig)- "At least it's not trying to kill us now." * Suspicious Moonrock (Hound)- "Something scare ya? You look petrified!" * Loot Stash- "There's gotta be something good in there." * Lake- "Never seen such a clear lake before." * Lake (dry)- "There used to be water there." * Cave-in Boulder- "Looks movable." * Cave-in Boulder (raised)- "I'm just not tall enough." Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- "Into the depths!" * Sinkhole (generic)- "Nah, I don't want blacklung." * Sinkhole (open)- "Another day, another creepy cave." * Exit to Surface (generic)- "I don't need fresh air." * Exit to Surface (open)- "I barely remember what the surface looks like." * Red Mushtree- "That's a big mushroom!" * Green Mushtree- "I guess they grow better down here?" * Blue Mushtree- "It's huge!" * Light Flower- "Woah! It doesn't even need electricity!" * Light Bulb- "Not at all like the lightbulbs I'm used to." * Stalagmite- "Yep, yep. It's a rock." * Stalagmite (pointy)- "Ah! A rock." * Spilagmite- "A rock filled with spiders. Great." * Slurtle Mound- "There's something gross in there." * Splumonkey Pod- "Ha! Smells like me after a full shift!" * Fern- "Take a gander at this tiny fern!" * Foliage- "Just a bunch of leaves." * Cave Banana Tree- "That's, uh, a banana tree." * Cave Banana Tree (burnt)- "Big ol' burnt banana tree." Don't Starve Together * Sinkhole (full)- "They're at capacity down there." * Exit to Surface (full)- "Nah, it's packed up there." * Bat Cave- "I'm gonna leave that right alone." * Red Mushtree (blooming)- "Stink." * Green Mushtree (blooming)- "Not a fan of the smell." * Blue Mushtree (blooming)- "Whew. That's an odor." * Blue Mushtree (webbed)- "There's spiders in the crawlspace." * Red, Green, and Blue Spore- "I've breathed in worse stuff at work." * Red, Green, and Blue Spore (held)- "Never hurts to have extra light." * Withered Flower- "That's how I feel after a long shift." * Mysterious Plant- "Nothing out of the ordinary." * Fossil Fragment- "No bones about it, that's a fossil. Ha!" * Odd Skeleton (incomplete)- "Some more assembly required." * Odd Skeleton (incorrect)- "That was not assembled correctly." * Odd Skeleton (complete)- "What is this a skeleton of?!" * Odd Skeleton (incorrect structure, unable to revive)- "That was not assembled correctly." * Odd Skeleton (improper revival)- "Don't think that'll work." Nature - Ruins Base Game * Plugged Ruins Sinkhole- "Is it wise to go deeper?" * Ruins Sinkhole- "Into the depths!" * Ancient Statue- "I'd never wanna meet one in person." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- "Needs a good fixin'." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "Some incredible stuff could be assembled here." * Algae- "Ha! Gross." * Broken Clockworks- "A heap of spare parts." * Relic- "Hand craftsmanship is old hat. Mass production is the future." * Relic (broken)- "In dire need of repairs. Good thing I'm here." * Thulecite Fragments- "Just needs a spit shine." * Cave Lichen- "Not to my lichen. Ha!" * Ornate Chest- "Best not open that." * Ornate Chest (triggered trap)- "Heh, whoops." * Large Ornate Chest- "Maybe there's loot inside." * Nightmare Light- "I regret poking my nose so far down here." Don't Starve Together * Ancient Chest- "I hear whispers. It wants something." * Ancient Chest (shaking)- "It's passing its judgment." * Ancient Chest (failed)- "It didn't like that." * Ancient Chest (successful)- "I guess I'm worthy." * Ancient Gateway (inactive)- "Oughta turn on somehow." * Ancient Gateway (powering up)- "It's gearing up for something." * Ancient Gateway (activated)- "Not sure I trust strange portals anymore." * Ancient Gateway (unstable)- "I don't think we oughta be here when it goes off!" * Ancient Gateway (on cooldown)- "It won't be running again for awhile." * Ancient Obelisk- "Don't think it's supposed to look like that." * Ancient Beacon- "I think it's supposed to turn on." * Ancient Beacon (active)- "Not sure how it works." * Ancient Mural (first)- "There's a picture on it of some strangely shaped people." * Ancient Mural (second)- "Can't make heads or tails of this picture." * Ancient Mural (third)- "The people are drowning in axle grease." * Ancient Mural (fourth)- "Yuck. Something grotesque is happening in this picture." * Ancient Mural (fifth)- "A picture of a beautiful, well engineered city." * Atrium Statue- "It's giving me goosebumps." Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- "Incredible! Let me look at those gears!" * Clockwork Bishop- "How industrial." * Clockwork Rook- "No way that was made in a factory." * Damaged Knight- "You're in rough shape, hey?" * Damaged Bishop- "You look awful!" * Damaged Rook- "Get a load of this spalder." * Charlie (the darkness monster)- "C-Charlie?" * Charlie (missed)- "Ha! I know all your moves!" * Charlie (attacked by)- "Yeow! Rude!" * Hound- "Anyone got rolled up newspaper?" * Red Hound- "Get outta here, bucko!" * Blue Hound- "Keep those fangs to yourself." * Hound's Tooth- "Sure hope no one comes back for it." * Spider- "I don't like you." * Spider (sleeping)- "Get back to work!" * Spider (dead)- "No sleeping on the job!" * Spider Warrior- "You'll look better on the underside of my workboot." * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "Lazy spider." * Spider Warrior (dead)- "It's just trying to get out of work." * Spider Gland- "Ha! How indecent." * Silk- "Unprocessed silk, fresh from the spider!" * Krampus- "Some sort of... festive devil?" * Krampus Sack- "I could carry a whole warehouse in that thing!" * Merm- "You sure are ugly!" * Frog- "Yep! That's a frog." * Frog (sleeping)- "Shouldn't you be off hopping or something?" * Frog (dead)- "It croaked." * Tentacle- "Hands off!" * Tentacle Spike- "A real good whackin' stick." * Tentacle Spots- "Looks a bit spotty to me! Ha!" * Big Tentacle (1)- "Don't even think about touching me." * Big Tentacle (2)- "Is there no end to these things?" * Big Slimy Pit- "I've done worse jobs." * Baby Tentacle- "Hands off, buddy." * Guardian Pig- "You don't look so tough." * Werepig- "I have no idea what's going on!" * Ghost- "I don't want nothing to do with that." * MacTusk- "Maybe you oughta retire." * Wee MacTusk- "Nice kilt." * Walrus Tusk- "Get a load of this chomper!" * Tam o' Shanter- "Oddly comforting." * Mosquito- "Once you've dealt with bedbugs, mosquitoes aren't so bad." * Mosquito (held)- "Stop wriggling, it's gross." * Mosquito Sack- "Ha. That's real gross." * Nearby Mosquitoes- "Gah! I hate bugs!" * Cave Spider- "You know I can see you, right?" * Spitter- "Pfft, I can spit further than that!" * Batilisk- "Flyin' rodent." * Meat Bulb- "That doesn't look right at all." * Fleshy Bulb- "That is not a comforting texture!" * Eyeplant- "Y'know? I'm not even gonna ask." * Slurper- "It's just a mouth!" * Slurper Pelt- "That's WAY too fuzzy." * Dangling Depth Dweller- "That's a nasty looking spider!" * Depths Worm (emerged)- "That's a huge worm!" * Depths Worm (lure)- "Nothing out of the ordinary." * Dirt Mound (burrowed Depths Worm)- "Mhm. That's dirt!" Reign of Giants * Varg- "Quite the set of chompers on that one." * Poison Birchnut Tree- "Why does a tree need a mouth?!" * Poison Birchnut Tree (stump)- "Done and done." * Birchnutter- "Shoo! Get outta here!" Don't Starve Together * Ewecus- "Looks like the old foreman. Ha!" * Steel Wool- "At least there's SOME steel around here." * Gem Deer- "Looks dangerous!" * Grumble Bee- "Monarchy is an outdated ruling system!" * Lavae- "I'm gonna squish that!" Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- "Heh. Big lug." * Beefalo (follower)- "Looks like I made a friend." * Beefalo (sleeping)- "Lazy." * Beefalo (naked)- "Ha! That's just vulgar." * Beefalo Wool- "Smelly, but warm." * Beefalo Horn- "Watch out for the business end!" * Baby Beefalo- "You're not too young to work." * Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "You're too young to be lazy." * Nearby Bees- "BEEEES!" * Bee- "She's an incredible worker." * Killer Bee- "Stay back, bug!" * Bee (held)- "Workers gotta look out for one another." * Killer Bee (held)- "You can just calm right down." * Stinger- "I don't see the point. Oh wait, there it is." * Pig (normal and sleeping)- "Hey there, ya lug!" * Pig (follower)- "Chummy fellow!" * Pig (dead)- "That threw a wrench into his plans." * Pig Skin- "The backside of an oinker." * Bunnyman and Beardlord- "You really oughta get some sun." * Bunny Puff- "This piece fell off. Shoddy craftsmanship." * Koalefant and Winter Koalefant- "Hey! You look tasty!" * Pengull- "I don't mix well with the upper class." * Rock Lobster- "Easy there, slugger!" * Slurtle- "Just don't seem right." * Snurtle- "Get along, little snurtle." * Slurtle Slime- "I hock those up after a long day at the factory." * Broken Shell- "Broke, but I might salvage something useful." * Shelmet- "Gotta protect my noggin! I keep my ideas in there." * Snurtle Shell Armour- "Go ahead, give'it a punch." * Splumonkey- "No monkeying around on the job." Reign of Giants * Buzzard- "It lives off the hard work of others." * Catcoon- "She'll keep the rats outta the factory." * Cat Tail- "Grab life by the tail." * Volt Goat- "You and I are gonna get along." * Volt Goat (charged)- "Electrifying! Ha!" * Volt Goat Horn- "It's even more interesting up close." Don't Starve Together * Beefalo (domesticated)- "We're friends now." * Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- "You're getting soft!" * Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- "Wow! You're in top form!" * Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- "Rein in that attitude before I rein in you!" Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- "It has no work or responsibilities. Poor thing." * Butterfly (held)- "How you doin' in there?" * Crow- "Looks a bit flighty. Ha!" * Crow (held)- "Hauling you around is murder on the feet! Ha!" * Redbird and Snowbird- "She ain't bothering no one." * Redbird (held)- "She feels real fragile in my hands." * Snowbird (held)- "You're just feather and bone." * Jet Feather- "Not a whole lotta use for that." * Crimson Feather- "Kinda useless. Looks nice, anyway." * Azure Feather- "If only I had a cap to put it in." * Gobbler- "The light's on but no one's home." * Eye Bone- "Toolbox controls." * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- "Something upset it." * Eye Bone (ashes)- "Burnt up eye stick." * Chester- "Who's the cutest lil toolbox?" * Rabbit and Beardling- "Running after it would be pointless." * Rabbit and Beardling (held)- "It's skittish." * Fireflies- "Natural light, huh? Might be useful." * Fireflies (held)- "I could think of a couple uses for these babies." * Mandrake (planted)- "That's a weird shrub." * Mandrake (follower)- "This is exactly what having a little sister's like." * Mandrake (dead)- "Dead as a doornail." * Mandrake (cooked)- "Dead as several doornails." Reign of Giants * Glommer- "Check out the peepers on this guy." * Glommer (sleeping)- "He deserves the break." * Glommer's Flower- "That's one big flower." * Glommer's Flower (Glommer dead)- "Did we not water it enough?" * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "Burnt bits of big ol' buzzer." * Glommer's Wings- "You can see right through'em." * Glommer's Goop- "Doesn't look useful." * Raised Dirt (underground Moleworm)- "Dutiful little miner." * Moleworm (aboveground)- "Taking a break from the mines?" * Moleworm (held)- "I love it." Don't Starve Together * Grass Gekko- "Is that lizard made of grass?" * Star-sky- "Who left you out here all alone, hey?" * Star-sky (Hutch dead)- "Yeesh. Fishfry." * Hutch- "You wanna be my toolbox, lil guy?" * Canary- "That brings back memories." * Canary (held)- "I should take it with me if I go spelunking." * Canary (poisoned)- "Everybody out of the mineshaft!!" * Saffron Feather- "That's not a good sign." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (very happy)- "Seems friendly enough." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (happy)- "You're a happy little fellow." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (hungry)- "Let's fatten you up." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (starving)- "You need some meat on those bones. Do you have bones?" * Lavae Egg- "Maybe we shouldn't hatch this." * Lavae Egg (cracked)- "It's feeling right as rain." * Lavae Egg (too cold)- "Looks chilly." * Lavae Tooth- "Aw. That's a baby tooth." * Chilled Lavae- "We could probably wake it back up." * No-Eyed Deer- "A bouncy fluffster." * No-Eyed Deer (horned)- "Looks like she has a new addition." * Deer Antler- "What am I supposed to do with this?" Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- "Look at the legs on that one!" * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That looks mighty tasty." * Tallbird Nest (empty)- "Someone's an empty nester." * Tallbird Egg- "You wanna be an omelet, don'tcha?" * Fried Tallbird Egg- "Dinner!" * Hatching Tallbird Egg- "This one just might hatch." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "That crunch was upsetting." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "It's sweating buckets." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "This egg's gonna freeze over." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "You've got your work cut out for ya, lil guy." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "I can see the beak!" * Smallbird- "Ha! You're so tiny!" * Smallbird (sleeping)- "Sleep well, fluffnugget." * Smallbird (hungry)- "You feelin' a bit peckish? Ha!" * Smallbird (starving)- "Yeesh, you ain't lookin' so good." * Smallish Tallbird- "We all go through that awkward stage." * Smallish Tallbird (sleeping)- "Sleep well, awkward fluffnugget." * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "Are you ever not-hungry?!" * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Stop whining, I'll feed you when I can!" * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "Yeow! Lay off!" Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard (normal)- "The trees have eyes!!" * Treeguard (lumpy)- "Back off, you lumbering lumber!" * Spider Queen- "Better stay out of her way." * Spiderhat- "This is disgusting." * Deerclops- "Don't even think about it, you dumb lug!" * Deerclops Eyeball- "You lookin' at me? Are YOU lookin' at ME?" * Ancient Guardian- "I've had about enough of terrible beasts!" * Guardian's Horn- "That's a doozy!" Reign of Giants * Bearger- "Bring it on, ya big lug!" * Thick Fur- "Real soothing to run your fingers through." * Moose/Goose- "Oh, mama!" * Moose/Goose Nest (full and empty)- "Animals don't build things well." * Mosling- "Don'tcha just wanna noogie it?" * Down Feather- "I could think of one or two uses for that, tops." * Dragonfly- "Get a load of this flying welding torch!" * Scales- "Showy." * Lava Spit (hot)- "Woah! Hot potato!" * Lava Spit (cool)- "Just a rock, now." Don't Starve Together * Moose/Goose nesting ground- "That's where the mom keeps her babies." * Bee Queen- "It's the queen of bees!" * Bee Queen Crown- "Snoot city." * Klaus- "Get out of here ya big creep." * Klaus (second form)- "The mitts are coming off!" * Stag Antler- "This must be the actual key." * Toadstool Cap- "I got this." * Toadstool Cap (hole)- "Hole lotta nothing." * Toadstool Cap (in ground)- "Something's in there." * Toadstool and Misery Toadstool- "I don't got this!" * Toadstool and Misery Toadstool (enraged)- "He's tougher than he looks... but so am I!" * Sporecap and Misery Sporecap- "An unethical weapon, plain and simple." * Boomshroom and Misery Boomshroom- "Fire in the hole!" * Shroom Skin- "A weird and not too welcome texture." * Reanimated Skeleton- "That thing's terrifying!" * Bone Snare (Reanimated Caves Skeleton and Ancient Fuelweaver)- "Hey!" * Woven Shadow- "I don't want that anywhere near me!" * Bone Armor- "A bit creepy, isn't it?" * Bone Helm- "Makes me a little uneasy. Heh heh..." * Shadow Thurible- "Smells kinda like gasoline." * Shadow Thurible (out)- "It's been thuribly depleted." Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- "Well, you're a tall piece of work." * Pig King- "Those hooves've never seen a day of work." * Abigail- "How are you, boo?" Reign of Giants * Bigfoot- "At least it doesn't have steel-toed workboots!" Don't Starve Together * Inspecting self- "Who's that good-looking gal!" * Abigail (failed revival)- "No one should ever lose a sister." * Ghost (failed revival)- "Some things even I can't fix." * Antlion- "How's the weather up there?" * Antlion (happy)- "Looks like we're safe for awhile." * Antlion (upset)- "That is not a happy monster." * Antlion (paying tribute)- ** "Hope it's to your likin'!" ** "Get a load of this!" ** "Here ya go!" * Desert Stone- "It's uh, a rock. Mhm." * Desert Stone (active)- "Let's get a move on." * Sand Spike- "Hit and a miss!" * Sand Castle- "Things are getting gritty!" * Glass Spike- "That's a hazardous decoration." * Glass Castle- "It's a big hunk of glass." Other Players ( only) Wilson * Generic- "Hey %s! How ya doin'?" * Attacker- "Hands to yourself, bucko!" * Murderer- "Mad scientist! Get'em!" * Reviver- "You're good people, scientist." * Ghost- "Stop whinin', %s, it's just a scratch!" * Firestarter- "You better not have singed any of my projects, scientist." Willow * Generic- "Good ta see ya, %s!" * Attacker- "Yer a workplace hazard, %s." * Murderer- "She's mad! Get'er!" * Reviver- "Knew I could count on you, %s." * Ghost- "Ha! You're a disaster, %s." * Firestarter- "Business as usual." Wolfgang * Generic- "How you doin', big guy?" * Attacker- "I wouldn't wanna catch the business end of those mitts!" * Murderer- "Watch out! He's got a taste fer blood now!" * Reviver- "You're just a big softie, aintcha?" * Ghost- "Walk it off, big guy!" * Firestarter- "Was that fire an accident, %s?" Wendy * Generic- "Hey there, %s." * Attacker- "Woah there, slugger!" * Murderer- "She's not playin'! Murderer!" * Reviver- "You got a sharp mind in that noggin, %s." * Ghost- "I hope you left the other guy lookin' worse." * Firestarter- "Anythin' you wanna tell me about that fire, kiddo?" WX-78 * Generic- "C'mon, %s! Justa tiny peek under the hood!" * Attacker- "Yeesh. They're on the fritz again." * Murderer- "I'll reset you to factory standards, bot." * Reviver- "Ha! The bucket'o'bolts has feelings after all!" * Ghost- "Incredible! You gotta tell me how that works, %s!" * Firestarter- "Your logic lets you set fires, %s? Why?" Wickerbottom * Generic- "How's life treatin' ya, grams?" * Attacker- "Yeesh, that ol' librarian packs a punch!" * Murderer- "Watch out! Grams is on a rampage!" * Reviver- "Don't worry grams, I won't read too much into it. Ha!" * Ghost- "You're a tough one, %s, I'll give ya that." * Firestarter- "A fire? Here I thought you were responsible, grams." Woodie * Generic- "You down ta chop some trees for me later, %s?" * Attacker- "Watch where you're swingin' that thing, %s!" * Murderer- "Yikes! Axe murderer!" * Reviver- "You're a good, honest guy, %s." * Ghost- "You're fine, %s, I've seen worse." * Werebeaver- "Well ain't that somethin'." * Ghost Werebeaver- "You're just a walkin' disaster, ain'tcha, %s?" * Firestarter- "You're gonna start a forest fire, %s!" Wes * Generic- "Don't worry %s, I can talk enough for two. Ha!" * Attacker- "Didn't know ya had it in ya, %s!" * Murderer- "Killer mime! I'll have nightmares tonight!" * Reviver- "Thanks for the assist, %s." * Ghost- "Let's getcha back on your feet, %s." * Firestarter- "You responsible for that fire there, %s?" Maxwell * Generic- "So... %s." * Attacker- "Don't make me noogie you, %s." * Murderer- "How many lives you plannin' on ruinin', %s?" * Reviver- "Nice job, ya big walnut." * Ghost- "I could just leave you like this, hey?" * Firestarter- "Mysterious fires follow you like a plague, %s." Wigfrid * Generic- "Hey, %s! Arm wrestle rematch later?" * Attacker- "Woah! Watch that right hook, %s!" * Murderer- "Takin' the warrior thing too far, %s!" * Reviver- "That was good work there, %s." * Ghost- "Well that just won't do at all!" * Firestarter- "Quit startin' fires, %s!" Webber * Generic- "How's life treating ya, kiddo?" * Attacker- "Yeesh, kid, dial it back!" * Murderer- "Killer spider! Get it!" * Reviver- "You did good, kid." * Ghost- "You'll be fine, kid, yer a boxer." * Firestarter- "Alright, %s. Why'd ya set the fire?" Winona * Generic- "That's a good lookin' gal!" * Attacker- "Ooo, I'm gonna disassemble you." * Murderer- "Pfft! I'd never murder so openly!" * Reviver- "I owe ya one, %s." * Ghost- "That is not a good look on you, %s." * Firestarter- "Haven't we lost enough to fires, %s?" Other (Mod Characters) * Generic- "Hey, %s! How ya doin'?" * Attacker- "Hands to yourself, bucko!" * Murderer- "Murderer! Get'em!" * Reviver- "You're good people, %s." * Ghost- "Stop whinin', %s, it's just a scratch!" * Firestarter- "You better not have singed any of my projects, %s." Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- "Breakfast." * Egg (cooked)- "I always get bits of shell in there by accident." * Meat- "Someone's eatin' good tonight!" * Cooked Meat- "Cooked meat, ready to eat." * Jerky- "It'll last awhile like this." * Morsel- "Looks like grub to me." * Cooked Morsel- "Well, a morsel's a morsel." * Small Jerky- "Meat to go." * Monster Meat- "Hooboy! Is that even meat?" * Cooked Monster Meat- "It's still purple in the middle." * Monster Jerky- "Drying didn't help none." * Leafy Meat- "This is beyond confusing." * Cooked Leafy Meat- "It cooked up pretty good." * Drumstick- "Can't say a raw drumstick sounds too appealing." * Fried Drumstick- "Can't be beat." * Fish- "I'd rather eat for a day than not at all." * Cooked Fish- "I hate picking bones outta my teeth." * Eel- "You're looking a little eel. Ha!" * Cooked Eel- "I'll eat anything once." * Koalefant Trunk and Winter Koalefant Trunk- "I'll eat it. Don't think I won't." * Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Singed the nosehairs right off." * Frog Legs- "Not glamorous, but I'll eat it." * Cooked Frog Legs- "Them's good eats." * Batilisk Wing- "Surprisingly meaty." * Cooked Batilisk Wing- "Meat's meat." Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "A handful of loose berries." * Roasted Berries- "A bit charred in places, but I don't mind." * Cave Banana- "Everything since I got here has been bananas." * Cooked Cave Banana- "Caramelized banana's the tops." * Dragon Fruit- "Snooty fruit." * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Cooked the snoot right out of it." * Durian- "Powerful stench! I respect that." * Extra Smelly Durian- "Whew! That'll put some hair on your hair." * Pomegranate- "Eat that and you're stuck here forever!" * Sliced Pomegranate- "It does look pretty tempting." Reign of Giants * Watermelon- "We used to slice these up on hot summer days." * Grilled Watermelon- "This was an odd choice." Don't Starve Together * Juicy Berries- "They're so juicy!" * Roasted Juicy Berries- "They're still pretty darn juicy." Food - Vegetables Base Game * Carrot (planted)- "Perfectly pluckable." * Carrot- "Free food from the ground." * Roasted Carrot- "Easier on the gums. Not that that matters." * Corn- "I talked its ear off. Ha!" * Popcorn- "Tell me if I get'em stuck in my teeth." * Eggplant- "Look how weird it is! Ha!" * Braised Eggplant- "Did that make it better? I don't know." * Pumpkin- "Hey there, pumpkin." * Hot Pumpkin- "Not bad! Kind of sweet." * Red Cap- "Let Max try it first." * Cooked Red Cap- "Not too interested in trying that." * Green Cap- "Yep. Green mushroom." * Cooked Green Cap- "Doesn't look TOO deadly." * Blue Cap- "Yep. Blue mushroom." * Cooked Blue Cap- "Well, I don't THINK it's poison." * Glow Berry- "It glows just as much on the way out, lemme tell you." * Lichen- "Not to my lichen. Ha!" Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- "It's got a sharp taste. Ha!" * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "That seems a lot safer." * Cactus Flower- "Much less prickly." Don't Starve Together * Lesser Glow Berry- "This one's a bit shrivelly." Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Bacon and Eggs- "A hearty breakfast for a full day's work." * Butter Muffin- "Never liked having butterflies in my stomach." * Dragonpie- "Where's the beef?" * Fishsticks- "I've never seen a fish this shape before." * Fish Tacos- "That's some good eating." * Fist Full of Jam- "The sweet taste of good planning." * Froggle Bunwich- "It's really not as bad as it looks." * Fruit Medley- "Gotta get those vitamins, I guess." * Honey Ham- "Think I could fit that whole thing in my mouth?" * Honey Nuggets- "Not bad!" * Kabobs- "Now that's my kind of cooking." * Mandrake Soup- "It's vegetable soup, now." * Meatballs- "Don't mind if I do." * Meaty Stew- "Hearty." * Monster Lasagna- "Not sure meat's supposed to be that color." * Pierogi- "You work up a mighty appetite at the factory." * Powdercake- "Gotta eat what you can around here." * Pumpkin Cookies- "Gotta indulge sometimes, hey?" * Ratatouille- "Lots of fresh veggies." * Stuffed Eggplant- "It's practically bursting." * Taffy- "Proper treats stick to your teeth." * Turkey Dinner- "We're eatin' well tonight!" * Unagi- "Fancy eats." * Waffles- "Bet I can fit them all in my mouth." * Wet Goop- "Yuck." Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- "I guess a bunch of petals count as food." * Guacamole- "This green mush ain't bad!" * Ice Cream- "Y'gotta eat it before it melts." * Melonsicle- "A good treat for work breaks." * Spicy Chili- "I'm tough enough to handle a little spice." * Trail Mix- "All the energy you need for a long day at work." Don't Starve Together * Jellybeans- "I would eat them all in one sitting." Food - Other Base Game * Seeds- "Some seeds. Not sure what kind." * Carrot Seeds- "Some carrot seeds." * Corn Seeds- "Some corn seeds." * Dragon Fruit Seeds- "Some dragonfruit seeds." * Durian Seeds- "Some durian seeds." * Eggplant Seeds- "Some eggplant seeds." * Pomegranate Seeds- "Some pomegranate seeds." * Pumpkin Seeds- "Some pumpkin seeds." * Toasted Seeds- "Anyone wanna see how far I can spit the shells?" * Honey- "The sweet results of honest work." * Butterfly Wings- "There's no flight in their future." * Butter- "This makes everything better." * Rot- "Wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole." * Rotten Egg- "Yeesh, get a whiff of that. No wait, don't!" Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- "Looks edible. One way to find out!" * Electric Milk- "I'm a growing gal, you know!" * Watermelon Seeds- "It's a melon seed." Don't Starve Together * Phlegm- "Please. I hock bigger loogies in my sleep." * Royal Jelly- "A big bee boogie." Misc Items Base Game * Blueprint- "Blueprint paper just smells right." * Gears- "I'm a bit homesick." * Ashes- "Sooty." * Red Gem- "Glitter doesn't really appeal to me." * Blue Gem- "It's a gem. A gem that's blue." * Yellow Gem- "I like gems best before they're cut." * Green Gem- "Now that's a proper gem." * Orange Gem- "I don't like it." * Beard Hair- "Ha! Disgusting." * Manure- "Nothing to be ashamed of." * Guano- "What? We all do it." * Melty Marbles- "I was never much into marbles." * Fake Kazoo- "It's got no film to make a sound." * Gord's Knot- "Everyone's been real good at showin' me the ropes. Ha!" * Gnome- "Looks like my old landlord. Ha!" * Tiny Rocketship- "Handcrafted. Yuck." * Frazzled Wires- "The copper's probably valuable." * Ball and Cup- "Was this whittled... by hand? Blech!" * Hardened Rubber Bung- "No bathtub in sight." * Mismatched Buttons- "Where's all this junk coming from?" * Second-hand Dentures- "All bite and no bark. Ha!" * Lying Robot- "Maybe this bot'll let me poke around its insides." * Dessicated Tentacle- "Hey Willow! Dare ya ta eat it!" * Dwarf Star- "No time for star gazin'." Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- "I swear the kid'd lose his head if it weren't... wait." * Bone Shards- "Whew. These got crunched real good." * Old Bell Blueprint- "Ahh, interesting!" Don't Starve Together * Abigail's Flower (held and stage 1)- "What a nice little flower." * Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- "It's getting antsy." * Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- "Something's coming." * Abigail's Flower (ready, held)- "It wants down." * Abigail's Flower (ready)- "What do you want? Water?" * Blueprint (rare)- "Progress on paper!" * Pile o' Balloons- "No fun without Wes." * Balloon- "Oh! A balloon." * Codex Umbra- "I don't trust that thing one bit." * Fur Tuft- "Wouldn't mind lining my workboots with this stuff." * Sketch- "What a nice drawing." * Ancient Key- "Some sort of old power source." * Shadow Atrium- "This is twisted." * Gnomette- "Looks like my old landlord. Ha!" * Leaky Teacup- "Tea's not really my taste." * White and Black Bishop- "A bit highbrow, don'tcha think?" * Bent Spork- "A waste of good metal." * Toy Trojan Horse- "Handcrafted. Blech." * Unbalanced Top- "This is why we need production standards." * Back Scratcher- "I can reach my own back! Watch!" * Beaten Beater- "Nice and mechanical." * Frayed Yarn- "I got no use for that." * Shoe Horn- "I prefer to break workboots in myself." * White and Black Knight- "That's a knight." * Lucky Cat Jar- "The reliable quality of a mass manufactured product!" * Air Unfreshener- "Ha! Nasty!" * Potato Cup- "That thing's an affront to manufacturing." * White and Black Rook- "That's a rook." * Wire Hanger- "Not a lotta use for that out here." * Blue Moonlens- "It saw me standing alone." * Green Moonlens- "You coulda been a useful necklace." * Red Moonlens- "You get sawdust in your eye?" * Orange Moonlens- "You lookin' at me?" * Purple Moonlens- "That's amore." * Yellow Moonlens- "Quit staring." * Iridescent Gem- "Pretty! Pretty useless." * Moon Caller's Staff- "Did it just get chillier?" * Polar Light- "That's real pretty." * Beach Toy- "It's a colorful bucket." * Crumpled Package- "Hefty." Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- "Yeow! Don't make me come back in there!" * Ashes of Divining Rod- " * Ashes of Thing- "That was a... Y'know! A thing." * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "That's a Voxola! What's it doing here?" * Divining Rod- "I'm probably one of the few left that knows how to use these." * Divining Rod (cold)- "S'not picking anything up." * Divining Rod (warm)- "It's getting something." * Divining Rod (warmer)- "Gonna hit paydirt any second now." * Divining Rod (hot)- "I'm sitting right on top of... something. * Divining Rod Holder- "Just like in the bossman's workshop." * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- "I guess it wants the Voxola?" * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- "At least I assembled it right." * Maxwell's Door- "I ain't jumping willy-nilly through strange portals!" * Maxwell's Phonograph- "I prefer blues." * Maxwell's Light- "How does that even work?" * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- " * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- " * Sick Worm Hole- "That thing can't take much more." * Nightmare Lock- "Neat contraption. Can I take a look at it?" * Nightmare Throne- "Who'd wanna sit on THAT?" * Male character on Nightmare Throne- "He doesn't look none too happy." * Female character on Nightmare Throne- "She doesn't look none too happy." * Other character on Nightmare Throne- " Don't Starve Together * Maxwell Statue- "So THIS is 'Maxy'." Announcements Base Game * Generic- "Incredible! I have no idea what that is." * Freedom- "Ha! Outsmarted!" * Freezing- "Brr! Cold as frozen steel out here!" * Battlecry- "I'll demolish you!" * Battlecry (prey)- "I'm the engineer of your demise!" * Battlecry (Pig)- "We're makin' bacon!" * Battlecry (Spider)- "I hate spiders!" * Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "Let's dance!" * Leaving combat- "I quit!" * Leaving combat (prey)- "...Demolition's rescheduled." * Leaving combat (Pig)- "I went easy on you!" * Leaving combat (Spider)- "This isn't over!" * Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- "Next time!" * Activated a Bee Mine- "BEEEES!" * Dusk- "There's the quittin' bell." * Entering light- "Whew! I can see!" * Entering darkness- "I can't see!" * Doing things in the dark- "Low visibility causes workplace accidents!" * Failed to do something- "I can't do that." * Failed to craft something- "How did I junk that up?!" * Trying to sleep during the day- "Can't sleep now, there's work to do!" * Trying to sleep during day in a cave- "No way I'm falling asleep here." * Trying to sleep when too hungry- "Not without supper first." * Trying to sleep near monsters- "It ain't safe." * Trying to give item to a busy mob- "They're busy working." * Trying to give item to a dead mob- "They appear to be dead. Very dead." * Trying to give item to a sleeping mob- "They're off the clock." * Not enough fertilizer- "It demands poop!" * Hounds are coming- "Those dogs I hear?" * Depths Worms are coming- "Was that a tremor?" * Deerclops is coming- "Democrew incoming!" * Inventory full- "I only got two hands." * Can't rummage (generic)- "I can't right now." * Can't store (generic/full)- "It's full to bursting." * Can't store (invalid item)- "That's just impractical." * Eating- "That hits the spot." * Eating (stale food)- "I've had worse." * Eating (spoiled food)- "I regret everything." * Eating (painful food)- "Yeow! That one bit back!" * Hungry- "When's lunch?" * Object broken, fixable- "It'd be a pleasure to fix it." * Earthquake- "Earthquake!" * Exiting a cave (failed, generic)- ""I don't need fresh air." * Exiting a cave (open)- "I barely remember what the surface looks like." * Exiting a cave (full)- "Nah, it's packed up there." Reign of Giants * Lightning miss- "Ha! Now you gotta kiss me!" * Overheating- "It's hotter than a tin smelter in July!" * Tree Shelter- "Ah, that's better." * Wetness (low)- "A light mist never hurt nobody." * Wetness (medium)- "I oughta find some shelter." * Wetness (high)- "This is just uncomfortable now." * Wetness (highest)- "I'm DRENCHED!" * Dropping tool while wet- "I meant to do that!" * Smoldering item- "That's gonna start a fire!" * Burnt- "Ow! Ow! Ow!" * Giant arrival- "Democrew incoming!" * Trying to sleep on fire- "That's NOT fine." Don't Starve Together * Already has Critter- "Nah. I'm a one-pet gal." * Atrium destabilizing- ** " ** " ** " * Ruins renewal- " * Battlecry (Deer)- "Let's throw down!" * Becoming ghost- "ooOooooO!" * Beefalo mount health low- "You're not looking too good, big guy." * Beefalo occupied, unable to mount- "Only one to a beef, hey?" * Beefalo in combat, unable to mount- "It's a bit preoccupied." * Beefalo in combat, unable to saddle- "It's a bit preoccupied." * Blueprint already known- "Pfft. A baby could assemble those." * Can't learn blueprint- "That's above my pay grade." * Can't learn Map Scroll (wrong world)- "That ain't gonna work here." * Can't rummage and store (occupied)- "No rush." * Can't write on sign (generic)- " * Can't write on sign (in use)- " * Sinkhole warning- "Earthquake! I think?" * Cave-in warning- "Uh... I hope everyone brought hardhats." * Danger, unable to leave game- "I gotta stay alert!" * Encumbered (carrying heavy object)- ** ""Ha! I'm plenty rugged! *huff*" ** "Like eggs in coffee!" ** "Hhngh!" ** "I... *huff* I got it!" ** "Easy as pie! Hff!" ** "Hhff!" ** "Ooff..." * Ghost Sanity Drain- "My head's all fuzzy..." * Health too low, unable to attune- "I don't have it in me right now." * Klaus enraged- "HOLY RIVETS! Time to make tracks!" * Klaus summoning Krampii- "He called his goons!" * Loot Stash (wrong key)- "That ain't right." * Loot Stash (Klaus)- "Success!" * The Lazy Deserter (teleported)- "Thanks for the lift!" * Mushroom Planter needs living log- "It needs something else." * Mushroom Planter needs mushroom- "It doesn't need this." * Not Gem- "What sort of worker do you take me for?" * Wrong Gem (Iridescent Gem)- "Nn-nn. That doesn't go there." * Plant diseased pick warning- "Whew! If that isn't the mightiest smell." * Plant diseased dig warning- "That helped a bit." * Refusing to eat invalid food- "Pretty sure that's not food." * Refusing to eat yucky food- "Blech! Even I got limits!" * Trees petrifying- "Do these trees seem shadier?" * Unable to build structure (mounted)- "Can't assemble anything from up here." * Unable to give item (busy)- "They're busy working." * Unable to give item (dead)- "Seems they're dead." * Unable to give item (inventory full)- "I'll hold onto it for now. They're all loaded up." * Unable to give item (sleeping)- "They're off the clock." * Unable to give all items (inventory full)- "They've got their hands full." * Unable to receive gift (danger)- "Not a keen idea right now!" * Unable to receive gift (mounted)- "I can't open anything up here." * Wardrobe on fire, unable to use- "Uh. It's on fire." Exclusive to PS4 * Accomplishment- "I can do ANYTHING!" * Accomplishment completed- "Mitt me, kid!" Skins * Formal Set- "The life of the party has arrived!" * Survivor Set- "I don't break down easy." * Shadow Set- "You are but a cog in my machine." * Halloween Costume Set- "Heh heh, this thing's itchy." * Challenger Set- "I can tough anything out." * Warrior Set- "You seem to think you got a chance. Let's fix that." * Rose Set- "Thought and conscientiousness nips all problems in the bud." * Verdant Set- "There's few things more satisfying than watchin' something grow." Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- "You don't intimidate me, big guy." * Skull Chest- "Is that supposed to be intimidating?" * Deadly Feast- "Food poisoning and a half." * Golden Pitchfork- "I mean why not, right?" * Home- "They say you can't go home again." * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "Someone could hurt themselves on that, Max." * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- "Gah! I hate bugs!" * Lava Pit- "Some sorta crusty rock." * Lava Pit (normal)- "A real scorcher!" * Lava Pit (low)- "It's losing heat." * Lava Pit (out)- "That ain't burning no one." * Tree Clump- "A big clump of tree." * Friend-o-matic- "Hellooo? Anyone in there?" * Friend-o-matic (open)- "Make way! I'm coming through!" * Friend-o-matic (full)- "It's packed. I'll stay put." * Hit by Bishop charge- "Yeow!" * Diseased Twiggy Tree- "Doesn't look great." * Diseased Grass Gekko- "I didn't know lizards could wilt." * Long Pig- "This was a terrible idea." * Cooked Long Pig- "Who thought this was a good idea?" * Long Pig Jerky- "Nope." * Queenly Figure (shaking)- "...H-hello?" * Research (high value)- "Innovation!" * Research (normal value)- "Now I can build more things." * Research (low value)- "I'll take what I can get." * ANNOUNCE_UNIMPLEMENTED- "Yeow! That still needs some tinkering!" * RUBBLE- "The foundation's crumbling." * RUINS_RUBBLE- "In dire need of repairs. Good thing I'm here." * Scaled Furnace (normal, one gem)- "Could use a bit more kick." * Scaled Furnace (high, two gems)- "That's a proper furnace." * Scaled Furnace (hammered)- "We oughta fix that." * Shadow Digger- "Too lazy to do your own chores, Max?" * Toadstool escaping- "Oh no you don't!" * Toadstool escaped- "Slippery devil." * ANNOUNCE_NO_TRAP- "That was a cinch." * ANNOUNCE_TRAP_WENT_OFF- "Heh, whoops." * TREASURECHEST_TRAP- "Hmm... I'm not sure about that." * DEVTOOL- "What an incredible tool!" * DEVTOOL_NODEV- "I hate half-built things." * UNIMPLEMENTED- "What kind of bonehead leaves stuff half-built?!" * WETPAPER- "Is something written on it?" * TREASURECHEST_TRAP- "I don't need to be concerned about that." * Bernie (Forge)- "You here to help, lil fella?" Removed Base Game * Pickaxe- "I don't do that anymore." * Razor (can't shave)- "Misusing tools'd be a workplace hazard." * Campfire (high)- "Roaring like the twenties." * Pumpkin Lantern- "It's childish, in a comforting way." * Lantern- "Who would want a non-electric lamp?" * Bug Net- "Just like vacations at the cabin." * Thermal Stone- "This rock is more useful than the rest." * Crock Pot (empty)- "I make a mean Hoover Stew." * Crock Pot (long time left)- "Still got a bit of a wait." * Ice Box- "Not even factory standard." * Rainometer- "Now that's a mighty fine gadget." * Cobblestones- "That's a nice chunk of road." * Guano Turf- "That's a chunk of coal mine." * One-man Band- "Not sure I'm musically inclined." * Bat Bat- "Clever." * Belt of Hunger- "So tight I barely remember my hunger!" * Fire Staff- "That's a work hazard." * Telelocator Staff- "So you're telling me this stick is magic?" * Dapper Vest- "Dweeby." * Walking Cane- "Well it's no tin lizzie." * Thulecite- "I love getting new materials." * Thulecite Suit- "Such craftsmanship!" * Thulecite Club- "This Thulecite stuff is incredible!" * Berry Bush (barren)- "Needs something from a beefalo's backside." * Hound Mound- "That's one house I wouldn't mind tearing down." * Basalt- "Is that an untapped mine?" * Animal Track (found)- "I didn't order lunch to go. Find that beast!" * Spider Eggs- "It seems like it'd be unwise to plant this." * Plugged Sinkhole- "Nah, I don't want the black lung." * Fern- "Take a look at this tiny cave fern!" * Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "Some incredible things could be built here." * Relic- "Completely outdated. Mass production is the future." * Clockwork Rook- "A complete misuse of the beauty of engineering." * Damaged Bishop- "Did the get you, too?" * Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Charlie? Is that you?" * Charlie (attacked by)- "Yeow! Quit it!" * Batilisk- "Stay out of my mines!" * Slurtle- "That just don't seem right." * Broken Shell- "Broke, but I could salvage something useful." * Gobbler- "Not a lot going on upstairs in that one." * Eye Bone- "It's a bone with an eyeball on it." * Deerclops- "Don't even think about it, building-killer!" * Cooked Cave Banana- "Caramelized banana is great." * Carrot- "Hard to get ahold of fresh veggies." * Red Cap- "Let Wilson try it first." * Gears- "The engineer's canvas." * Beard Hair- "Wish people'd clean up after themselves." * Gnome- "We're not goin' gnome anytime soon. Ha! ...Oh." * Divining Rod Holder- "That's an incredible piece of machinery!" * Freedom- "Ha! Out-engineered!" * Dusk- "Another hard day of work comes to an end." * Hounds are coming- "Do I hear dogs?" * Eating (spoiled food)- "I regret doing that." * Earthquake- "Woah! Earthquake!" Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire (high)- "Roaring like the twenties." * Crock Pot (burnt)- "You guys like charcoal flavor, right?" * Rainometer (burnt)- "Such a tragedy." * Cat Cap- "A very rural look." * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "The mine wasn't too structurally sound." * Watermelon- "Used to slice these up on hot summer days." * Cactus Flesh- "Is eating that covered by my benefits?" * Trail Mix- "All the energy you need for a long day of work." Don't Starve Together * Glossamer Saddle- "Still not as fast as a tin lizzie..." * Mushlight (on)- "How's it work without any wiring?" * Mushroom Planter (stuffed)- "Look at all that fungus." * Battle Helm- "How practical." * Cartographer's Desk (burning)- "Oh. Well then." * Cartographer's Desk (burnt)- "It's okay. We'll build another." * Potter's Wheel (sketch already known)- "We already made note of that one." * Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- "Is it my turn to feed the bird?" * Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- "Err, was it my turn to feed her?" * Wax Paper- "So very waxy." * The Lazy Deserter- "It runs on magic instead of electricity." * Fashion Goggles- "Hmph. Just for show." * Queenly Figure- "Not sure I like that one." * Kingly Figure- "It's busted. Ha!" * Venomeer- "That venom stuff stings!" * Twiggy Tree (old)- "Hey Max! This tree looks like you!" * Rose- "Not sure what to think of that..." * Succulent- "That plant doesn't give up easy." * Marble Statue (Tragedy)- "We thought she'd disappeared." * Skeleton (all players)- "%s got demolished by %s." * Blue Spore- "I've breathed in worse stuff underground." * Canary (held)- "You wanna come mine some coal with me?" * Canary (volatile)- "Everybody out of the mine!!" * Shroom Skin- "An unusual and not very welcome texture." * Ancient Fuelweaver- "We couldn't just leave well enough alone." * Bone Armor- "More than a bit unsettling." * Shadow Thurible- "Smells like gasoline." * Glass Castle- "Admirable craftsmanship." * Wilson (reviver)- "You got a good head on your shoulders, scientist." * Willow (attacker)- "%s's turning out to be a major workplace hazard." * Willow (murderer)- "She's gone nuts! Get'er!" * Willow (ghost)- "All that butt talk and you went and got yours handed to ya!" * Wolfgang (reviver)- "You're just a big softie, ain'tcha, %s?" * Wendy (attacker)- "Woah! Watch it there, slugger!" * Wendy (reviver)- "You got a sharp mind on ya, %s." * Wendy (ghost)- "That's fine so long as you left the other guy lookin' worse." * Wendy (firestarter)- "You got somethin' you wanna tell me about that fire, %s?" * WX-78 (generic)- "C'mon, %s! Justa lil peek under the hood!" * WX-78 (murderer)- "I'm gonna reset you to factory standards, bot." * Wickerbottom (attacker)- "Yeesh, the librarian packs a punch!" * Wickerbottom (ghost)- "Nothin' you can't handle, %s." * Wickerbottom (firestarter)- "A fire? I thought you were the responsible one, grams." * Wes (generic)- "Don't worry bucko, I'll do enough talking for the two of us! Ha!" * Wes (murderer)- "Killer mime! We're havin' nightmares tonight!" * Wes (ghost)- "Stop making that face, %s. You're not gettin' workman's comp!" * Maxwell (ghost)- "We both know that's not gonna stop ya, %s." * Maxwell (firestarter)- "Mysterious fires seem to follow you like a plague, %s." * Wigfrid (generic)- "Hey! Arm wrestle rematch later, %s?" * Wigfrid (ghost)- "Shake it off, %s, there's work to do!" * Webber (generic)- "How's life treating ya, squirt?" * Winona (attacker)- "It was %s, not me! Swear it!" * Winona (murderer)- "You're not me! I'd never murder so openly!" * Winona (firestarter)- "We're supposed to build machines, not fires!" * Roasted Juicy Berries- "They're still pretty juicy." * Abigail's Flower (held and stage 1)- "It's a nice little flower." * Lucky Cat Jar- "The sleek quality of a factory produced product!" * Moon Caller's Staff- "Did it get chillier out here?" * Iridescent Gem- "This gem feels sad." * Shadow Atrium- "She used to have such a big heart." * Sinkhole warning- "Demolition!" * Cave-in warning- "I hope everyone brought hardhats." * Not Gem- "What sort of engineer do you take me for?" Trivia * Her quote for a Pomegranate ("Eat that and you're stuck here forever!") and cooked Pomegranate ("It does look pretty tempting.") may be a reference to the abduction of Persephone from Greek mythology. * Her speech file quote for a Bug Net ("Just like vacations at the cabin.") refers to the "family cabin up in BC" (likely British Columbia) mentioned by Charlie in her second letter to Maxwell in the William Carter Puzzles. * Her quote for the Blue Moonlens ("It saw me standing alone.") is a reference to the song Blue Moon ("Blue moon you saw me standing alone"). Category:Character Quotes Category:Don't Starve Together